


First Meeting

by OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2014 [10]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin Wrynn arrives at the Tavern in the Mists for the next part of his post-injury rehabilitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

"Introducing His Royal Highness Anduin Llane Wrynn, Crown Prince of Stormwind."

Wrathion really didn't see the need for all the formalities.

After all, they were both princes, weren't they? And it wasn't as if they were in some official court. This was just an inn. Would Anduin be announced by his guards everywhere he went in Pandaria, or just here?

He guessed they were all probably on-edge, knowing a black dragon lived here. Maybe they were trying to act how his aunt Onyxia would have liked them to. Either way, Wrathion found it pointless.

Just what was taking him so long, anyway?

Unable to help himself and his insatiable curiosity as to his new cohabitation companion, Wrathion stood up and walked over to the doorway, only to find Anduin Wrynn half way up the steps. He looked a little bit of a state, covered in bandages and with crutches propped under both arms, but Wrathion had honestly seen worse. He organised assassinations for a living, after all.

"Good evening, Prince Wrynn," he said.  
Anduin looked... shocked, honestly. His eyes were very wide indeed. Wrathion thought he looked a little bit like a fish, especially with how his forehead was shining with sweat due to the exertion of, presumably, flying here.  
"You know, my people can help you inside, if you like."  
"N..." Anduin paused, catching his breath on the second-last step. "No, it's fine."

Slowly, slowly, Anduin limped his way across the room. Tong bustled about to ensure there was a drink waiting for him by the time he finally sat down on a bench; medics and other servants moved to help Anduin sit... well. It didn't look comfortable, but it did look pragmatic when taking his injuries into account, with his back supported against a board and his legs both propped up on the bench.

Wrathion tapped his fingertip on the back of his glove for the entire time, somewhat impatiently. He wanted to chat! Couldn't they get this over with so they could do that "socialising" thing Right was always so keen on Wrathion trying?

 _Finally_ , the staff parted and went to start moving Anduin's things to his room upstairs, and they were... relatively... alone.

"I don't have a fancy man to announce me," Wrathion smirked, "so I'm afraid I'll have to introduce myself."  
"Please do," Anduin said. Wrathion didn't like the tone, but he ignored it.  
"I have chosen the name 'Wrathion'," he said, parsing his name carefully. It was the word for fury or ire in whatever language they were speaking at the time, plus the gender suffix; so it sounded different in Common than in every other language, and since Wrathion had spent most of his week so far speaking Orcish, he had to be careful not to mess it up.  _That_  would be a terrible faux pas for their first meeting. "I am the last of the black dragons."  
"So it  _is_  you," Anduin interjected. Then... "...I thought you'd be taller."  
"Shut up!" Wrathion snapped, without thinking, though there was no real malice behind it.  
Anduin flinched a little, but then... gave a mischievous grin. "Sorry. Carry on."  
"My father was Deathwing, the Worldbreaker, the Aspect of Death, the Destroyer... but I hope," he said, tilting his head forwards to show imploring, "that you will not hold that against me. You are, after all, known for your lack of prejudice. I hope that is extended to me, as well."  
"I heard you were uncorrupted," Anduin said in response. "How did that happen?"  
Wrathion's eye twitched involuntarily. He hated that question, but he answered it anyway. "The Red Dragonflight stole away my egg and experimented on it to create me. I have as much love for them as I do for my wretched father."

Anduin seemed to realise it was a sensitive topic, and dropped it. "Alright. It's good to meet you, Prince Wrathion. I'd offer to shake your hand, but..." he grimaced, and glanced down to his bandaged arms. It was a miracle, Wrathion thought, that he was even able to use crutches.  
"I understand." Wrathion nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Prince Wrynn."


End file.
